


Countenance

by jenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of sappiness though, Another Man photo shoot, Byron - Freeform, Channelling Louis :), Free Form Poetry, M/M, No form really, Poetry, The gloriousness of Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenguin/pseuds/jenguin
Summary: Don't shoot me for being overcome by THE photoshoot to the point where I had to write (potentially embarrassing) poetry.  An ode to Harry.  There should be books of odes to Harry :P  Pretty sure Louis has books of them.





	

Pages, themselves,  
Can barely convey  
the loveliness  
hiding behind eyes of green.

Bright inks  
Can't touch the complexity of that  
Which makes  
Uniquely  
You.

From the softest fall of a chestnut curl  
On a porcelain cheek  
To the pink perfection  
Of a heart  
In your kiss.

The sunlight dulls,  
Summertime and butterflies  
Bow  
When the meet the brilliance  
Of your smile. 

No words nor pictures  
however  
Can convey  
Your gentle spirit  
Your fiercely gentle bravery  
The perfection of your heart,  
The strength of your resolve.

The fires within  
And the glow without  
Barely touch  
The truth  
Of a man of substance  
Respectful  
Committed  
A tiger swathed in satins and silks

Flashes of light  
Gaudy and superficial  
Are dull beside the spark  
Within.  
That which  
For a moment in time  
Makes you  
The centre of my universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I was blown away by the abject beauty of the "Another Man" photo shoot. Not only the stunning loveliness of our Harry nor the quirky adorable clothes he got to wear but mostly how we SAW his soul ....... and, frankly, recognised it. THIS is who he is and who he's been trying to show us. He is so admirable. One of the very few celebs in the world about whom you can honestly make that statement. 
> 
> Anyway, one of my most favourite poems in the world is "She Walks in Beauty" by the glorious Lord Byron and so I drew my inspiration, such as it is, from those two sources. The original poem follows :) 
> 
> She walks in beauty, like the night  
> Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
> And all that’s best of dark and bright  
> Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
> Thus mellowed to that tender light  
> Which heaven to gaudy day denies. 
> 
> One shade the more, one ray the less,  
> Had half impaired the nameless grace  
> Which waves in every raven tress,  
> Or softly lightens o’er her face;  
> Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
> How pure, how dear their dwelling-place. 
> 
> And on that cheek, and o’er that brow,  
> So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
> The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
> But tell of days in goodness spent,  
> A mind at peace with all below,  
> A heart whose love is innocent


End file.
